


【毒埃】槲寄生下

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 12月29日beta, Christmas, M/M, coward Eddie, the chaotic period when they begin to live together, venom makes Eddie admit they are in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: 在大战结束后，关于Eddie还没和Venom完全互表心意，和Venom刚刚生活在一起的一段有点混乱的时间。*感觉整个合集在一点点挖矿一样挖他们的关系哈哈哈哈





	【毒埃】槲寄生下

 

 

Eddie尝试教Venom一些东西，定下一些规矩。他对Venom这个从未知世界降临的，需要人血与肉供养的凶猛生命体仍然打心底有所忌惮。Venom做什么他都不放心，比如走在人多的路上要时不时确定下Venom没有擅自从他背后露出来，并穿上厚实的夹克好像这样就能掩盖什么；比如反复告诫Venom人类社会不是他的自助餐厅；又或者经常因为担心Venom趁他半夜睡着的时候肚子饿，就擅自用他的身体跑出去觅食出什么状况而失眠。

就像昨晚一样。

在Eddie用安眠药拯救自己后，Venom又出去了，给他留下一嘴粘在牙龈上的血腥味和强制恢复他身体健康后违和的轻松感，轻飘飘的，感觉就像身体的一部分被突然抽离，剩下空洞。

煎锅里的鸡蛋噗呲作响，Eddie拿着煎鸡蛋的铲子用劲戳了一下，水一样的蛋黄流了出了，毁了一个原本还算漂亮的早餐。他转过身，看见从他身体里析出的Venom正在探着脑袋看着窗外的街道。

“你……”Eddie快走过去，拉上了窗帘，他的舌头磕绊了一下，还在习惯改变说法，“我们昨晚上出去吃什么了？”

“一个坏人，Eddie。吃了脑袋，尝了点肝脏，但是不好吃就扔了。我们好好处理了尸体，现在他剩下的部分应该已经在水底成了鱼虾的灵魂伴侣。”

Venom的触手又把窗帘拉开了一点，Eddie顺着他的目光，看到街上一个被妈妈牵着的小女孩站在商店的广告电视屏幕前不肯走，那上面播着圣诞老人驾驶着他的驯鹿雪橇给一个个温馨快乐的家庭里送上礼物的片段，画面干净漂亮，绿油的圣诞树上搭着五光十色的彩灯像是把天上的星星摘了下来，配上精心包装摆放的大小不一的成堆礼盒，所有人都在笑着，像极了节日应该有的样子。小女孩指着片子里打折的圣诞娃娃，但她的妈妈似乎赶着有事，愤怒地打着电话，她被拽了一下，便哇哇大哭了起来。

Venom用他细长的触手末端戳在窗户上，盖住了电视里轮换的广告商品。

“Eddie，为什么我们的家里没有圣诞树？电视上说每家都应该有一个。”

“因为圣诞老人是个喜欢节日诈骗的混蛋。”Eddie把Venom的触手从窗户上一根根拔了下来，说道，“他不会送你任何东西，只会让你花一堆钱在一堆过两天就扔的垃圾上。况且我们只是短租了这个屋子，等找到更好的地方我们就搬走，放圣诞树这种大东西在屋子里只会到时候碍事。”

Venom看着Eddie在跟自己粘在窗户上的最后一根触手纠结，但他粘得太牢了，Eddie拽不下来。

“帮帮忙，Venom，你认真的？我们说过随便让人看到你很危险。”Eddie抱怨道，他盯着窗户，看起来专心在处理Venom给他带来的麻烦上，但事实上回避了Venom的目光。

 _这里不属于我。_ 他的Eddie想道。

“Eddie。”Venom的声音盖过了Eddie。他眯着眼睛，从Eddie圈着的胳膊下探了上去，正好使得Eddie满当当地抱住了他。

Eddie无处可躲，Venom在他过近的视线范围里重了影，他挤了挤眼睛，被迫下巴和Venom的粘液蹭到了一起。

“我们可以找Anne，她那里一定有地方储存一棵圣诞树。”

“不，她有伴了，我们不去。”

Venom又往上钻了钻。

“你从没提过你的父母，Eddie，电视上说圣诞节应该一家子在一起。”

“不，我们不去。”Eddie回答得更大声了，他放弃和Venom纠缠，松了手，回头去了厨房。

煎鸡蛋焦了面。Eddie用铲子接连用力铲了好几下，终于是把扒在锅上残余的焦黑蛋清皮弄了下来。哐当一声，他把锅扔进了水槽里。

“Eddi……”

“不，Venom，不许问问题，不许看我的记忆。”Eddie料准了Venom，就在对方接近的时候转身。他举起的手指在Venom和自己之间完美地划分出一段距离，他说道：“我们说好的，关于这个我可以有一点隐私。”

Venom盯着Eddie，一声不吭，直把Eddie看得缩了缩脖子，举起的手指也放下了那么点。他咽了咽口水。Venom没有人类的面部肌肉，没有他可以当做情绪解读的参考。他看着在那双白色眼睛周围缓慢流动的黑色粘液时而下压收紧，时而加速，时而……

“好吧。”Venom咂了咂嘴，舌头重重舔了一圈自己可怖的獠牙。

但Eddie以为Venom在生气，他皱起眉毛。

Venom偏了偏头，抖了抖脖子，Eddie情绪的变化在他体内像是闪过的电流，刺激着他每一段粘液的末端。

“你生气了，为什么？”Venom跨过Eddie划分的界限，问道的同时在Eddie的大脑里搜索起来，试图找个答案。

“不许看我的记忆，Venom。”

“Eddie。”Venom低语道，“你的思维走得有点远。”

“我说了不许看我的记忆！”突然Eddie朝Venom用劲挥了过去，他的手穿过粘液，让Venom的形体在一瞬间有些散开。他们俩都愣了，Venom浮在半空中，好一会没凝聚回来。

 

 

在Eddie理性逻辑的认知中，Venom有着无法忽视的可怕地方，不光是吃人，更多的是在他们的关系中他处于被动。

无能无力逐渐演变到的暴躁联系着一切，从最初的强制寄生到风平浪静生活下Eddie心里的暗流。

和Drake的一战在事后的解读里更像是肾上腺素作用下的反应。那时候他和Venom有着共同的目标，他们知道要打赢那一战必须依靠彼此，所以他们那么做了。但现在，Eddie摸了摸自己的胸口，被Riot扎了的那一刀早就已经没了痕迹。他浑身干干净净，什么都留下。

除了战前树林里他和Venom之间的吻。

触感依然徘徊在嘴唇上，每当他想起来的时候变感到有些麻痒，让他心神不宁。

 

Eddie去了昨晚Venom丢尸体的地方，他怕Venom搞出什么乱子，不放心要过去看看。而Venom退回了他的身体里，变得安静。

但是Eddie又发现自己对安静变得难以忍受，Venom留给他身体里的空洞变得更大了。

于是他拐进了暗巷，用拳头敲了敲胸口。

“出来，Venom。”

“……你想谈那个吻。”Venom依然待在他的身体里，说道，“Eddie，我们认为我们之间因此已经不需要谈论这个吻了。在火箭爆炸里，我们清楚地听到你想念我们，你想要我们，你不想看到我们消失。Eddie你心知肚明我们之间的感觉。”

“你救我是因为你需要宿主，我死了你也死，这是你说的。”

Venom现出了形态，他变得比以往大，壮硕的身体和骇人的身高拦住了Eddie的去路，遮住了他头顶的阳光。

“我们爱你，所以我们吻你。”

Eddie的心脏咚得跳了一声，但是他缩了缩肩膀，回答道：“我不相信你。”

Venom逼近Eddie，他的爪子滑过Eddie的脸颊，但很快又后缩到了安全距离，他压低了声音，咬牙说道：“你说好好待在你身体里，我们答应你了。你说不能用威胁的方式拿走我们想要的食物，我们答应你了。你让我们只吃坏人，我们答应你了。”

“你不能理解。”

“理解什么？”

“你不是人类。”

“这有什么？”

“我完全不了解你，Venom。你从哪里来，你的过去，你的种族，你的表情，你心里在想什么，你在地球上想要什么，你会不会改变。我全都不了解。”

 _我爱你，但那只是当时肾上腺素下的吊桥效应。_ 他的Eddie想道。

Venom的指尖挤压着Eddie的下唇，他想吻他，但是Eddie牙齿相互咬得很紧。

“在你半夜出去吃人的时候，我半醒着做过噩梦，你总有一天会犯错，杀错了人，然后我们要逃亡，这个地球上总有比你厉害的，人们会找到方法的。我们的结局……”

“我们看过这个梦，我们吃了它。”

“你不能理解。”Eddie咬牙切齿道，“你对我做的只是物理上的修复。”

 _你怎么能取代人类的位置？_ 他的Eddie想道， _你的粘液爬过床铺的声音和人类完全不一样，你的习性，你的样子，你的利齿，你的……_

_但我的身边只有你。_

Venom听见Eddie咚咚的心跳，他依然在想那个吻，甚至无意识地松了松口，让Venom的粘液钻了进去，抚摸过他的牙槽。

“胆小鬼Eddie。”

 

有警车的声音由远及近快速略过，Venom钻进了Eddie的身体，但晴天已不再。

天空下起了雨，将城市裹入一层朦胧的灰布里。

 

 

Eddie在桥边看见了拉起的警戒线和几个警探。在桥栏下有几滴血迹被标了出来。

“不，Venom。”Eddie自言自语。他定在原地，双腿僵硬。

警探们打着伞在等水面上的打捞船给他们点消息，但圣诞将至，他们又显得懒洋洋的，啜着手里暖和的咖啡因为彼此的玩笑哼笑两声。

街上人烟稀少，偶尔的几个人也是匆匆路过。冷风吹过，Eddie打了个寒颤，突然意识到自己站得太久了，太过突兀。他慌忙拉上连帽衫的帽子，转身要离开。

“等等，Eddie。”Venom在他体内说道。

“我们闯祸了，Venom！我们闯祸了！”Eddie抖着脚，他躲在帽子下挤着喉咙压低声音对Venom嚷嚷。

“只是警察和几滴血而已。”

“嘿！有发现吗？”这时他听见一位警探对着桥下高喊。

“找到了一个登喜路公文包和一双牛津鞋。”另一个人说道。

“老天，Venom，我们昨天晚上到底吃了什么人？”

“坏人。”

“你怎么确定？”

“直觉，就像你教我的。”

“任何线索？”警探们翻看着公文包，讨论着。而Eddie竖着耳朵努力想要贴近一点，他躲在街道绿化的后面，雨彻底打湿了他的衣服，布料贴在他的身上，冰冷的像是张无法透气的膜。他浑身发抖。

“Eddie……”

“嘘！嘘！”Eddie对着空气挥了一拳，雨打在他脸上，他抹了一把，沙哑地低吼道：“别说话，现在别说话！”

“哦！老天！”Eddie听到有人嘶了口气，悄声说道：“是Claster Cook。”

 

Eddie冲回了他和Venom的居所。

他在自己的记事本里翻找着，几乎把那个小破本子抖散了架终于找到一张小纸片，那是他一个线人的号码。

“谁是这个Cook？”

“慈善家，大慈善家,Venom！你杀错人了！”

Eddie拨通电话，但他的手机发出一声电量过低的响声，他又转身到处翻箱倒柜找他的充电器，撞翻了家里的垃圾桶，打翻了桌子上的马克杯。

嘟——嘟——嘟——

Eddie打了三遍，对面才懒洋洋地接起了电话。

“嘿，Sam！”Eddie深呼吸了一口气，说道：“我想让你帮我查下警方的……”

对面重重打了个酒嗝。“圣诞节不开张，哔噗——”然后就挂了。

“去他妈的圣诞节！”

Eddie扔了电话，又砸碎了一个罐子。

“我们得想想办法，Venom，我们得把你藏起来。”

“Eddie，冷静。”

_我们回来的时候会不会留下什么痕迹？_

_普通警察对共生体的事情能多少了解？_

_这个案子会不会转到更上面？_

_我们怎么会遇到那个人？_

_Venom吃人。_

_我们会被抓起来，他们会开膛破肚把Venom从我身体里拿走。_

_MRI。_

_声波。_

Eddie的记忆里的噩梦重新复活，像是烂泥一样汩汩地填补着他的空洞。他听见了那晚火箭发射台的声波，刺耳让他也变得跟Venom一样无法忍受。

记忆回流，他们坠落。

Venom觉得Eddie的大脑像是高速运转的火炉。

“停下来，Eddie。你什么都没了解，不要被……”

 _我不想再失去你，_ 他的Eddie在害怕中想道。

Venom掐断了Eddie大脑里的意识。咚的一声，他的宿主倒在了地上，陷入了昏迷。

 

 

在昏沉中，Eddie听见撕拉撕拉的声音。他冷得本能地蜷缩在地板上，呢喃地叫着Venom。

撕拉撕拉——

 

Eddie醒来的时候Venom的粘液走遍了他的全身，那些如同蛛网贴上了他的皮肤，它们温柔地抚摸着Eddie，又向上撑起，将Eddie的衣服，裤子，所有的遮物，从头到脚撕扯，粉碎。

Eddie够着脖子想撑起身体看个究竟，但Venom的突如其来的舌头从他的胸膛舔过喉结，又让他呻吟着瘫了回去。

“我们不需要这些，Eddie。你很冷，它们毫无作用。”

Eddie的眼角看见Venom附在他的身上，粘液尝试着模仿人类衣服的模样，在布料的特质和光滑的本体之间转换着。[1]

“我们可以做得更好。”

Eddie转着眼睛，看见窗外的天已经转黑，雨无声地打在窗户上，空气里只有粘液缓慢摩擦过他皮肤的细响。

门外没有脚步声，没有敲门声，没有人来，也没有像是他们初遇时的混战。

有微光闪烁进Eddie的视线，他扭着脖子看见自己身后不知什么时候多了一棵圣诞树，上面歪歪斜斜，胡乱挂着闪亮亮的光带和装饰球，一个槲寄生圣诞花圈被勾在了树顶上，摇摇欲坠，一个电吉他挂件在旁边晃悠。

Eddie觉得这吉他的样子眼熟得很，想了半天想起来是隔壁的。

Venom怕是从那个可怜的家伙那抢来了这些玩意，Eddie意识到。

他不在家，和女友出去了，不要想他。Venom一口咬住Eddie漂浮的思绪，把Eddie的注意力拉回了自己身上。

Eddie皱着脸想爬起来，但是Venom太重了，Eddie从没有觉得Venom能这么重过。他看见Venom凝聚出的身形，就支着手肘，向后移动，想离开Venom的束缚。

然后他的手就不小心刮到了圣诞树的树枝。槲寄生花圈晃了晃稳稳地砸在了他的头上。

“该死的。”Eddie想丢了这扎得他脸疼的玩意，但Venom阻止了他。

“Eddie，电视上说按照圣诞节传统，如果我在槲寄生下抓到你，我就可以和你接吻。”

Eddie瞪大了眼睛，他听见Venom轻笑了起来。

“你计划好的是不是！”

“过来，Eddie。”Venom伸出爪子，他停在离Eddie的嘴唇只有一指之隔的地方。

Eddie僵在那。

“过来，Eddie。”Venom舔了舔牙齿，他一字一顿地说道，“我们的Eddie。”

Eddie的心脏咚地跳了一下，咽了咽口水。

 _说不定是最后一个吻了，Eddie。_ 他的Venom在脑海里对他说道。

_也许今晚以后我们要说再见了，Eddie。_

_永别，Eddie。_

圣诞树五光十色闪烁的灯光映在Venom白色的眼睛里，Eddie眨了眨眼睛，他看见了Venom给他的幻觉。

——火焰。

窗外远处放起圣诞节的烟火。他听见Venom给他的错觉。

——爆炸。

他的记忆回到了火箭发射的那一晚。

“胆小鬼Eddie，过来。”Venom的声音同时从外部和内部撞击着Eddie的耳膜。他闭紧了眼睛，但Venom在他脑海里的声音更大了，敲击着他的心脏。虚无的黑色粘液攀附在他的舌头上，他忍不住用舌尖碰了碰，但幻影消失。

在Venom的诱导下，他又看见他们在黑夜里的屋顶上仓皇奔跑，后面是追捕他们有着更强大武器的部队。挂在楼顶的巨大霓虹彩灯在交战中崩塌，Venom为了保护他竖起护盾，但空隙在他们的敌人中暴露。

他们发射了高频子弹，射中了Venom的身体。Venom在Eddie的眼前尖叫，他无法维持形态，子弹在他的胸口上打出了一个巨大的空洞。

_永别，Eddie。_

那是Eddie身体里的空洞。

_过来，Eddie，我是唯一属于你的。_

“操你的！”Eddie朝Venom扑了过去，甚至Venom在一瞬间没来得及准备好。Eddie的嘴唇撞在Venom锐利的爪子上，流了血但伤口立马恢复了，他们滚做了一团，直到Venom完全形体化把Eddie抱在了怀里，他们才最终停了下来。

Eddie着急地摸着Venom的胸膛，他喘着粗气像是溺水的人浑身被汗湿透。

“我能感觉到你。”他的手按压着Venom的胸口。

“我们注定相遇，Eddie。注定只有你会闯进Drake的实验室，注定只有你能和我完美融合。”

“真没想到共生体也会相信命运论。”

“我们相信，Eddie。”

“那那个吻也是注定的吗？”

Venom的舌头舔了舔Eddie的嘴角，低声说道：“意外惊喜。”

Eddie顺势轻轻含住了Venom的舌尖，轻咬着。

Venom咕呜了一声，爪子掐上了Eddie的腰。

但Eddie给他的吻像是探索，肉食生物的他渴望的是更加激烈的，像是他从Anne记忆里挖出来过的那种喷发的急躁。

于是他悄悄在脑海里暗示了Eddie那仍然存在的空洞。然后他看到Eddie突然楞了一下，然后身体逐渐紧绷。Eddie开始变得不知所措，他夹着Venom的腿松了松，坐在Venom身上的屁股往上抬了抬，他回避了Venom的目光，耳朵和脸颊上逐渐泛起了红色。

_该死的，我竟然想让一个外星生命填满我。_

“我们用人类的方法填满Eddie。”Venom没等Eddie吓得说出半个不字就把舌头塞进了Eddie的嘴里，他顶着Eddie的喉头，让舌头上柔软的倒刺剐蹭着Eddie敏感的上颚。

_操你的！_

在Eddie身上由Venom的粘液变成的衣服流动了起来，它们从Eddie的胸膛，肩头，腰部，肚子退下，衣服的质地退去，变成了闪亮的黑色粘液，反射着圣诞树的灯光。Eddie觉得自己变成了Venom正在被拆开的圣诞礼物，而显然，Venom给他的圣诞惊喜就是他身后那堆正在跃跃欲试向往他暴露在空气中紧闭的穴口里钻的触手。

“操！轻点。”Eddie痛得嘶了口气，把触手往外拽着，“能至少做点前戏吗？！”

“那么你自己来，Eddie。”Venom抵在Eddie穴口的触手凝聚在一起，模拟出了一根尺寸可观的黑色阴茎，并且滑进了Eddie的手里。

“你故意的？”

“我们爱你，Eddie。”Venom又去吻Eddie，性刺激带来的体内电流让他们同时颤抖了一下。

Eddie呜咽着，慢慢开始撸动着身后的阴茎。他自己的那根则被Venom看似漫不经心地握在手里，指尖的粘液像是无意地划过龟头上的沟壑，摩擦着上面凸起的血管，甚至刺探着尿道口。

Eddie着急得很，他想在Venom的手里摩擦，射个痛快，但Venom并不满足他。

“让我们填满你，Eddie。”

可Venom的那根进不去。

“该死的，我又没和男人做过，我怎么知道怎么做。”Eddie全身都泛起了红色。他闭上眼，向后压着臀部，吸着气，咬着牙，想用蛮力撑开。

但想象中的痛感并没有再次来临。

Venom的细密的触手在他专心于前端的快感的时候早已从穴肉内部钻进了他的腔道，它们悄悄润滑，扩张。他在Eddie吸气的瞬间脱离了Eddie的掌控，一鼓作气把阴茎顶了进去，没能让Eddie感到一点疼痛地戳到了他的前列腺，成功地让Eddie尖叫出声。

“饱吗？Eddie。”Venom缓慢地抽插起来。他的一掌捏住Eddie的两瓣上翘的臀肉刚刚好，他挤压揉捏着，在往上掰弄的同时将一根指头的尖端塞进了满当的穴口。

“我们爱你，Eddie。”

“别吵！”Eddie根本顾不过来，他承受不住地摇着头，抬起坐下的吞吐着Venom的阴茎，试图把节奏弄得慢一点。他摸着自己的肚子，想象里Venom在他体内的形状让他突然又被推上一个高峰。

“哈啊——”他仰着头，吐出一声舒坦。

 

雨早已停止。

Eddie花了一晚上和Venom纠缠，直到天空泛白，他筋疲力尽地躺在粘液汇聚的正好他一人大小的软垫之上。

“我想知道你的过去，我想了解你更多。”

“问就是了。你只是从来没问过，Eddie。”Venom流动着裹住了他。

Eddie愣了下，慢慢地他闭着眼蹭了蹭Venom。

“你说警察会不会冲进来？”

“你相信我们吗？”

“不管发生什么，调查真相是我的长项。”

“Eddie……”

“是的，Venom。”Eddie笑了笑，翻了个身把脸埋进了粘液里，露出隐隐的笑容，“是的，我们相信你。”

 

END

 

[1]灵感来源于漫画设定。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在lofter或者这里给个小心心吧！（kira


End file.
